


Bury Your Blade

by Velasa



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bosselot, M/M, MGS5, Masturbation, Weapons Kink, does not actually contain sex with weapons, psychologically anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velasa/pseuds/Velasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam witnesses John getting himself stabbed to break up a fight and can't get the image out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury Your Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Set directly after the "Low Morale" cutscene in MGS5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifY5kktFw44
> 
> So many thanks to Acequeenking and Bocheechemon for betaing this for me, and Hepaticas for listening to me rant while I was getting it to work right.

 

By the time the door closed behind him Adam had already pulled off his belt and tossed it to a chair. The bandoleers followed it somewhat more carefully, but that was all he managed to remove before his back hit the bed and a hand dropped to his overheated groin. "Shit." he groaned. Just as hard as he'd thought, but he'd made it past the gauntlet of guards to the security of his room without anyone noticing. Unwilling to fight it any longer, Adam ground up roughly against his palm and surrendered to the images that hadn't stopped running through his head.

_Adam had arrived at the brawl just in time to see the knife sink into John's shoulder. It was fortunate he only needed to shout at the soldiers clustered around to disperse the mob. There had been a horrible second where he hadn't realized that John was in control of what was going on and he could still feel the urge to put bullets in all of their heads twitching in his hands._

_John stood and looked over to him, calm as anything and completely unfazed by his wound. With the adrenaline still flush in his system, Adam couldn't quite look away from the knife jutting firmly from the other man's chest. When John went absentmindedly to take it out, Adam stopped him before he could question the impulse. The older man relinquished the task to him without argument._

One glove came off with a tug of his teeth at the fingertips, and he stopped fondling himself only long enough to yank the other off and dive the bare hand into his pants with a heavy moan. _Fuck._

_"Be gentle," John had said. Adam stared at the handle, thick and firm in his hand. As he drew it out he heard the soft grunt that left John's lips, saw the blood that began to well from the wound as soon as it was unstopped, and knew that he had rarely been more aroused in his life._

_He was suppose to be better at this kind of thing, have himself under control at all times. The cold rain soaking his clothes and a quick stupid comment about the less than beneficial nature of knives should have been enough of a distraction. Had been at first, while he was berating the two idiots who'd caused this whole mess._

Taking his pants all the way off would have taken too long so Adam unbuttoned his fly and shoved them off his hips, abandoning them halfway down his thighs so he could get a hand wrapped around his dick. Much better. His eyes drifted closed as he focused on every detail of the memory.

_Then John had caught his wrist. Took his hand, drew the knife from it. All that effort of distraction and self control flew right out the window as the man wiped the blood off inches from his dick. Adam was hard before he had the chance to register it was happening._

That. Just... that. A few quick pumps left him dripping. He let his mind wander to the thought of John following him back here. Imagined him opening that door, finding him laid out on display like this. Or better yet, pinning him down with desire in his eye and fucking him into this bed. Adam's own fingers were a poor substitute for the fantasy of John's cock but he'd make do. The bottle he kept in the bedside table was popped open and he slicked up both his hands. After briefly considering his revolvers he'd decided against them. The Tornados were much broader than his SAAs and while thick was great in a dick it was something else in the hard steel barrel of a gun. Testing that would have to wait. He was horny not stupid, and sunk a finger into himself instead. It would do.

Sliding the loose skin of his shaft, Adam changed the image in his head from getting fucked to John's fingers deep in his ass, working him as those scarred lips engulfed his cock. They'd be callused and thick- one wasn't enough to match so another went in- and that rough dark beard would scrape on the tender skin of his inner thighs and tangle with his pubic hair as he listened to that hot wet sucking sound. Adam's back arched off the bed, spurs chiming as his boots struggled for purchase on the sheets and he let out a low cry of the man's name as the blunt of his fingers found his prostate and rubbed into it hard.

Or it could be the other hand. If he only had one of the arms. One of the spares that had taken a beating in the field wouldn't be missed. He could use that, have John's hand on and inside him... _Fuck_ if only he had a substitute for John's ass. Fantasies of getting fucked were pleasant enough but he wanted just as desperately to bury himself in that perfect ass, pin John down and fuck him hard. Make him pant and writhe and moan out _Adamska_ desperately beneath him. That was good, so good....

Adam rolled over onto his knees and took out his fingers to pump himself furiously with it, swapping the cleaner hand to trace the band of his foreskin briefly before slipping a finger underneath it to trace around the head. Face pressed into the mattress he huffed out shallow breaths into the sheets. He needed to find a soldier that looked like John- fuck him senseless- get out the fire that had been burning in his gut.

It couldn't have been more than minutes before he came. He could have been embarrassed at going off so quickly, but why bother with that in the private dark of his quarters when he could just as easily bask in the afterglow? Adam sank heavily into the bed, aware that he was getting his shirt in it but beyond caring at the moment. He could fucking buy another one.

........ but first he was going to steal that knife the next chance he got.

 

 

 

End


End file.
